Entführt vom Goldenen Monster
by Kanra Heiwajima
Summary: Kanra treibt Shizuo wieder dazu ihr hinterher zu jagen, alles läuft wie immer bis er sie doch erwischt. Doch er weis nun nicht wie er seine Erz Feindin bezahlen lassen soll, also nimmt er sie zuerst einfach mit zu sich nach Hause(Kidnap, bondage, rape, pregnantcy, Hentai) Shizuo x Kanra (Female Izaya) Shizaya, Deutsch/German
1. Erwischt

Entführt von dem goldenen Monster

Hentai Shizuo x (Fem. Izaya) Kanra

Summary: Shizuo und Kanra haben wieder einmal ihr üblicher Katz- und Maus-Spiel bis das passiert was nicht erwartet wurde. Shizuo wirft ein Verkehrsschild nach Kanra und pinnt sie fest. Jetzt wo er den nervigen Floh endlich in seiner Gewalt hat was tun, er hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht was er mit ihr anstellen soll wenn er sie hat.. (bondage, hentai, rape, kidnap and pregnantcy)

* * *

Erwischt

Shizuo ging wie gewohnt nach der Arbeit zu einem kleinen Kiosk an der Ecke einkaufen etwas Erdbeermilch und Zigaretten, auf dem Weg nach Hause kam ihm plötzlich ein bekannter Geruch in die Nase, zu bekannt „Flohgestank". Er drehte sich um, hatte bereits seine Einkaufstüte durch ein Straßenschild ersetzt als er Kanra, entspannt an einer sich gerade eingeschalteten Straßenlaterne lehnend, entdeckte und frech grinste.

„Yo, Abend Shizu-chan. Ich hoffe ich störe nicht!" als auch schon das Schild angeflogen kam, sie weichte ihm aus und meinte in einem Singsang.

„Hahaha~ aber, aber Shizu-chan wolltest du mir etwa weh tun, ich bin verletzt~"

„Fresse Bitch, wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen das du nicht mehr nach Ikebukuro kommen sollst!"

„Hah~ dabei bin ich heute nur wegen Shizu-chan gekommen. Du bist wirklich gemein~" mit diesen Worten holte sie ihr Messer raus und hielt es Shizuo entgegen.

„Dann zwing mich doch zu gehen, Shizu-chan!" Shizuos Wut-Ader drohte zu platzen, riss den nächst gelegenen Getränkeautomaten aus der Verankerung und warf ihn zu Kanra. Dies wich wieder aus, lachte wahnsinnig und rannte los. Shizuo hinterher und brüllte dabei Mark erschütternd.

„KAAAAAAAAANRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA".

Die Verfolgungsjagt lief wie immer ab, Kanra lief voraus lachte wild und reizte Shizuo so immer weiter und wich dabei den Gegenständen aus die Shizuo ihr hinter her warf, was auch immer seine monströsen Hände zwischen die Finger bekamen.

Irgendwann wurde Kanra müde und sie beschloss den Blonden abzuhängen, lief dazu in eine dunkle Gasse, hüpfte Rückwerts um Shizuo noch einen letzten spöttischen Spruch zuzurufen. Doch als sie nicht nach vorne sah huschte eine Katze zwischen ihre Beine durch und sie verlor das Gleichgewicht, normal würde sie dann wieder aufspringen als wäre nichts passiert, jedoch warf gerade in diesen Augenblick Shizuo ein weiteres Straßenschild und das Stahlrohr bohrte sich knapp neben ihren Hals in ihre Kapuze und pinnte sie so an den Boden. Kanra versuchte verzweifelt ihre Kapuze oder besser gesagt das Rohr aus dem Boden zu ziehen, während Shizuo langsam mit einem hämischen grinsen auf den Lippen auf Kanra zu kam. Als er dann bei ihren Gesicht anhielt, hörte Kanra sofort auf sich zu bewegen und starrte in die Honiggoldenen Augen des Monsters.

„Sieht so aus als hätte ich dich endlich, Kan~ra~kun~" sang Shizuo. Kanra setzte wieder ihre Maske auf und grinst wie eine Grinsekatze.

„Sieht so aus Shizu-chan, du hast gewonnen, Glückwunsch. Dann kannst du mich ja los machen und ich geh nach Shinjuku zurück und komme nicht mehr nach Ikebukuro, vermutlich." Shizuo sah Kanra emotionslos an bevor er die Zähne fletschte Kanra an ihren Schopf packte, dann das Schild aus dem Mantel zog und sie mit einen Satz hoch und gegen eine Backsteinmauer knallte ohne dabei ihre Haare los zu lassen. Kanra öffnete ihren Mund um zu schreien, ließ aber keinen Ton raus und presste ihre Lippen zusammen damit das auch so bleibt. Sie würde nicht für dieses Monster schreien. Shizuo zog sie an ihren Haaren bis sie direkt in seine Augen sehen konnte, sie sah in seinen goldbraunen Augen, pure Wut und fragte sich was er wohl in ihren blutroten sah. Er begann ihren Kopf zu schütteln und ihr wurde dabei so schwindlig, dass sie befürchtete allein davon bewusstlos zu werden, wurde aber durch das Gebrüll von Shizuo daran gehindert.

„Du Verdammter Floh, glaubst du wirklich das ich dich jetzt einfach so gehen lasse. Ich hab dich endlich erwischt und jetzt wirst du für alles was du mir angetan hast die Quittung bekommen und deine Schulden ziehen sich bereits über Jahre, die Zinsen sind sehr hoch."

‚Ja man merkt das der längste Job den du hattest der eines Geldeintreiber ist' dachte sich Kanra bevor Shizuo ihr ins Gesicht Schlug, der Schwindel in ihren Kopf kehrte augenblicklich 10fach zurück, sie schrie wieder nicht, zitterte aber am gesamten Leib, ein weiter Schlag von Shizuo in ihre Magengegend drängte ihre Luft hinaus und sie verlor endgültig das Bewusstsein. Shizuo wollte weiter auf Kanra einschlagen als er merkte das sie bereits bewusstlos war. Shizuo zischte genervt.

„So einfach kommst du mir nicht davon!" hievte sich kurzerhand das Mädchen über die Schulter und verließ die Gasse als er ein Klingeln wahrnahm aus Kanras schwarzen Kunstfelljacke, er packte in ihre Tasche und holte ihr schwarz-graues Handy raus ein Name auf dem Bildschirm ‚Shiki' ohne darüber nachzudenken zerquetschte Shizuo das Ding in seiner Hand, suchte noch einmal kurz nach ihrem Messer, machte damit das selbe und warf die Einzelteile in die nächste Mülltonne. Und lief wie gehabt weiter, er begegnete auf den Straßen keiner Menschenseele ungewöhnlich aber das war ihm lieber als von allen Seiten angestarrt zu werden oder jemanden zu erklären warum er ein bewusstloses Mädchen auf der Schulter hat. Bald kam er wieder an der Stelle vorbei wo er seine Einkaufstasche gegen ein Straßenschild ausgetauscht hatte und stellte fest, dass sie noch da war, er hätte auch niemanden geraten sie zu klauen. In der linken Hand die Tasche und mit der rechten Kanra fixierend ging er die wenigen Meter zu seiner Wohnung. In seiner Wohnung angekommen stellte er die Einkäufe zur Seite um sich die Schuhe auszuziehen und auch Kanra ihre, ging geradewegs in sein Schlafzimmer und warf sie auf sein Bett. Er starrte sie eine Zeitlang an.

Er war kein Freund von Gewalt, er hasste Gewalt, aber bei dieser Frau würde er eine Ausnahme machen. Denn sie trieb ihn immer wieder dazu Gewalttätig zu werden. Er wollte sich Rächen und sie leiden lassen, ihr zeigen das sie auch nur ein Mensch war. Er hatte sie endlich erwischt was und wie genau seine Rache aussehen sollte darüber hatte er nie wirklich zuvor nachgedacht, einfach auf sie einzuschlagen war zu wenig und würde sie nicht brechen. Er verließ das Schlafzimmer räumte die Einkäufe weg und erinnerte sich an das Packetband in der Schublade. Ging damit zurück zu Kanra, zog ihr zuerst ihre Jacke aus bevor er ihre Handgelenke auf den Rücken zusammen klebte, ein weiteres Stück klebte er über ihren Mund und band ihr seine alte Raira Krawatte über die Augen (wo er sich auch fragte warum er das Ding eigentlich hatte, er hatte sie damals nie in der Schule angezogen). Hob sie vom Bett und setzte sie in seinen Wandschrank schloss ab und machte sich Bettfertig, morgen würde er schon wissen wie er Kanra bezahlen lassen würde.

* * *

 **Kanra/Ich:** Ha? Ich bin einfach bewusstlos geworden und im Ernst über eine Katze gestolpert? da hätte ich mir wirklich etwas besseres überlegen können, aber ich hab es halt mit Katzen?

 **Shizuo:** Klappe Floh, du schreibst das schließlich! Und warum werde ich hier als fieser Schläger dargestellt?

 **Ich:** Weil du mich jetzt noch hasst!

 **Izaya:** Warum spielst du eigenlicht in dieser Geschichte mit und nicht ich, Shizu-chan ist immerhin mein Spielzeug.

 **Ich:** Weil es meiner Meinung nach viel zu wenig Shizuo/Kanra Geschichten gibt! Willst du einen Auftritt haben?

 **Shizuo:** Genau das was ich brauche zwei Flöhe!

 **Ich/Izaya:** OH, kann **Shizu-chan** seine liebe für uns nicht zeigen?

 **Shizuo:** *reist Getränkeautomaten aus dem Boden*

 **Ich/Izaya:** *Messer zücken*

 **Ich:** Bitte **Reviewen**


	2. Erster Morgen

Erster Morgen

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Shizuo von einen Knallen auf, als wollte jemand eine Tür aufbrechen, es kam aus dem Schrank, Shizuo konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er die gefesselte Kanra sah die wild in dem Schrank herum zappelte.

„Morgen, Kan~ra~kun" meinte Shizuo gehässig. Kanra hörte abrupt auf sich zu bewegen und begann unter dem Paketband etwas zu murmeln. Shizuo riss ihr mit einem Mal das Band vom Mund. Kanra hustete zunächst daraufhin häftig, es braucht aber nicht lange bis sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

„Du Einzeller Hirn, was soll das werden?" schrie sie so laut sie konnte. Shizuo packte sie wieder am Schopf warf sie wieder auf sein Bett und meinte gehässig.

„Ich sagte doch du zahlst deine Schulden bei mir ab."

„Ach ja, was hat sich Shizu-cha-…" weiter kam sie nicht denn Shizuo hielt ihr mit solcher Kraft den Kiffer zu das sie schören könnte ein Knacken gehört zu haben.

„Meinen richtigen Namen. Du wirst nur noch meinen richtigen Namen sagen verstanden!" das war keine Frage sondern ein Befehl, Kanra wusste schon immer das Shizuo diesen Spitznamen hasste, aber jetzt war er im Stande auch dafür zu sorgen das sie nie wieder etwas sagen könnte wenn er jetzt die Nerven verlieren würde. Also nickte sie Stumm was nicht einfach war da Shizuo ihr immer noch den Mund zu hielt.

Aber das was Kanra gesagt hatte brachte ihn wieder auf den Punkt von gestern Abend zurück was sollte er jetzt mit ihr anfangen, er blickte sie weiter an hielt ihr dabei immer noch den Mund zu, als ihm wirklich eine Idee kam, Kanra hatte ihm jede erdenkliche Möglichkeit genommen ein normales Leben führen zu können als würde sie den Ersatz geben dem ihm fehlte.

Er war in diesen Gedanken sosehr versunken das er nicht merkte das Kanra zu zittern angefangen hatte. Als er es schließlich bemerkte war es bereits zu spät.

„Verdammt!" Er zog sie vom Bett runter, rannte mit ihr unter dem Arm ins Bad, schubste sie in die Dusche schloss von außen ab und kehrte in sei Zimmer zurück. Kanra hatte auf sein Bettdecke gepinkelt‚ „Verdammt". Wenigstens war es nur auf dem Bezug, er machte ihn ab, bezog neu, warf das versaute in die Waschmachine und ging zurück zum Bad, schloss auf und sah das Kanra den Rest in der Dusche verloren hatte, ihr Rock und Strümpfe waren ebenfalls nass. Shizuo stöhnte genervt. Stellte Kanra auf ihre Beine und zog ihren Rock aus.

„Hey, was machst du da?" krisch Kanra als sie merkte das Shizuo sie aus zog, sie versuchte ihn weg zu treten oder weg zu laufen wurde aber von Shizuo daran gehindert, es war auch nicht hilfreich, das ihre Hände und Augen im Moment nutzlos waren.

„Hinter dir aufräumen, was sonst, weil du ja nicht im Stande bist zu sagen das du mal musst." Kanra lief rot an und begann in ihrer überheblichen Art sich aus der Misere zu winden.

„ Ach, ist es etwa meine Schuld, dass du Monster, mich entführt eingesperrt und mir die gesamte Zeit über der Mund zu gehalten wurde, da bist du selbst schuld dran. Ich hab versucht mich bemerkbar zu machen aber du warst so sehr in deine Perversen Gedanken vertieft das du ja nichts mit bekommen hast also kann ich nur sagen, Fick dich!" Shizuo knurrte und packte Kanra erneut am Schopf, doch es blieb still.

„Keine schlechte Idee eigentlich!" meinte Shizuo ungewöhnlich ruhig. Er stieß Kanra darauf hin auf den Boden das sie auf ihrem Bauch lag. Er zog ihr die Strümpfe aus, zerriss das Parktetband um ihre Handgelenke und krempelte ihre Bluse hoch wobei er sie mit einer Hand fixiert hielt. Kanra trat, schlug und kratzte um sich, es half nichts, Shizuo zog sie aus und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, dieses verfluchte Monster, ich werde nicht für dich schreien'. Als schließlich noch ihr BH ausgezogen wurde lag sie nackt auf den kalten Fließboden mit Shizuo über ihr der zog sie an den Haaren auf die Füße und stellte sie wieder in die Dusche, band ihre Arme mit ihrer eigenen Bluse zusammen, an der Eisenstange für den Duschkopf, über ihren Kopf. Nackt und immer noch mit Augenbinde, begann sie auf Shizuo einzureden, auch wenn sie wusste das die Chance das er jetzt auf sie hören würde unter -99% lag. Shizuo verließ das Bad und kam mit dem Parketbandrolle zurück und klebte Kanra wieder den Mund zu. ER griff nach dem Duschkopf, stellte das Wasser an und überprüfte die Temperatur bevor er Kanra abbrauste. Diese Werte sich mit allem was sie hatte. Bis er dann mit Seife an den Händen übe ihren Körper strich. Kanra bis unter dem Paketband die Zähne zusammen und unterdrückte ihre Tränen.

‚Dieses Monster fasst mich an und was hatte er gemeint mit ‚keine schlechte Idee' was geht in diesem Einzeller Hirn vor?' Nein, sie wusste was er gemeint hat, es war mehr als deutlich, sie wollte es nur nicht wahr haben. Shizuo brauste schließlich den Schaum ab und rieb Kanra mit einem Handtuch trocken. Er warf dann das Handtuch zur Seite, lehnte sich an Kanras Schulter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit, ich lass dich hier im Bad ich möchte nicht das du mir noch in den Schrank pinkelst." Er nahm seinen Kopf von ihrer Schulter verließ das Bad und schoss die Tür wieder von außen ab. Als sie schließlich die Haustür ins Schloss fallen hörte, wollte sie nur auf die Knie fallen und schreien. Aber nicht einmal das konnte sie Shizuo hatte ihre Arme über ihren Kopf zusammen gebunden und rührten sich keinen Millimeter, als ihre Beine nachgaben, wurden ihre Arme durch ihr eigenes Körpergewicht gestreckt, sitzen, hocken oder knien war unmöglich, nur ein leises wimmern kam unter ihrem verschlossenen Mund. Sie hatte Angst, ja sie die Orihara Kanra hatte zum ersten Mal echte Angst vor den unvorhersehbaren Schritten des Monsters.

* * *

 **Ich:** Wow, Shizu-chan ist ja richtig pervers, wer denkt sich den so etwas aus?^^

 **Izaya/Shizuo:** DU!

 **Shizuo:** Warum machst du mich zu einem Perversen Vergewaltiger, so etwas würde ich nie mit einem Mädchen tun?

 **Izaya:** Oh, Shizu-chan, denk dran du macht es mit einer weiblichen Version von mir~

 **Shizuo:** Macht es nicht besser

 **Ich:** Bitte Reviewen


	3. Erste Nacht

Erste Nacht

Shizuo ließ sich mit dem nach Hause kommen Zeit, er hatte noch bei einen speziellen Laden gestoppt um dort ein paar Sachen zu besorgen. Als er schließlich heim kam hörte er aus dem Bad keinerlei Geräusche, jedoch war die Tür noch verriegelt. Er stellte seine neuerworbenen Spielzeuge in sein Schlafzimmer neben dem Nachttischchen. Stapfte zurück zum Bad schloss auf und sah Kanra so wie er sie den Morgen zurückgelassen hatte, jedoch war eine kleine Pfütze unter ihr.

„War doch gut, dass ich dich hier gelassen habe." Meinte Shizuo wusch ihr nochmal wie den Morgen die Beine, nur dieses Mal ohne wiederstand und löste dann den Knoten der Bluse. Kanras Arme fielen wie Blei an ihr herunter und schwankte erschöpft nach vorne, genau auf Shizuos Schulter, der nahm das lässig hin, hielt sie dort wo sie war stand mit ihr auf und trug sie so zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Kanra war erschöpft und ihre Arme waren kalt und schwer wie Blei dennoch begann sie gegen sein Schulterblatt zu trommeln, dabei waren ihre Schläge jedoch so schwach das Shizuo davon nichts mitbekommen hätte wenn sie nicht noch durch das Klebeband genuchelt hätte. Warf sie aufs Bett und begann in seiner Einkaufstasche herum zu kramen. Die Zeit nutzte Kanra um endlich dieses Paketband um ihren Mund zu lösen, atmete einmal tief durch und wollte die Augenbinde abnehmen, als Shizuo seine Hand über ihre Augen hielt und sie in die Matratze presste.

„Hat dir irgendwer erlaubt das abzunehmen, Huh?" fragte er brüllend. Sie atmete schwer als sie ein schwaches „Shizuo.." von sich gab, zu mehr kam sie nicht, denn plötzlich steckte etwas rundes in ihrem Mund und sie spürte wie man ihr einen Gurt um legte und ihn hinter ihren Kopf zusammen zog. ‚Ein Gag-Ball', Kanra begann um sich zu schlagen doch merkte wie Shizuo ihre Arme packte sie auf den Bauch drehte und ihre Hände wieder auf den Rücken fesselten. Doch dieses Mal, waren es Handschellen. Kanra geriet in Panik und Werte sich so gut sie konnte bis sie von Shizuo ins Gesicht geschlagen wurde, dabei brüllte er entnervt „Halt still", was sie dann auch tat. Kanra hörte wieder das rascheln der Einkaufstüte, Shizuo holte erneut etwas heraus. Sie konnte nicht sehen was es war, sie wollte sich auch nicht vorstellen was Shizuo alles gekauft hatte um seine Perversenfantasien an ihr auszuleben. Allerdings konnte sie sich vorstellen was es war, als Shizuo ihren Hintern anhob. Und spätestens als Shizuo dieses kalte Objekt an ihre Vagina hielt, traf sie die Realität wie Shizuos Faust. Sie wollte zappeln und schreien, alles um zu verhindern was Shizuo mit ihr vor hatte, aber war auch nicht scharf darauf noch einmal von ihm geschlagen zu werden. Kanra biss auf den harten Gag-Ball, als Shizuo den Dildo in sie hinein drückte, Er drückte ihn brutal und schnell hinein, wie ja seine gesamte Persönlich war, dachte sich Kanra, als er schließlich drinnen war und Kanra kaum atmen konnte, stellte er ihn auf die höchste Stufe ein. Kanra begann sich vor Schmerzen zu krümmen und unwillkürlich zu zucken. Shizuo sah dem eine Weile zu. Drehte Kanra wieder auf ihren Rücken und griff nach ihren Brüsten, die eine massierte er und die andere leckte er mit seiner Zunge, biss leicht auf ihre Brustwarze und leckte wieder. Das stöhnen wurde immer lauter, Shizuo konnte davon nicht genug bekommen, er löste den Lederriemen welcher den Gag-Ball hielt. Kaum war der Riemen los, spuckte Kanra den Gag-Ball aus und stöhne nun lauter als zuvor und leise schreie verließen ihre Lippen. Shizuo hörte noch eine Weile etwas seiner neuen Lieblingsmusik zu bevor er sich förmlich auf Kanras Brust setzte und seinen Penis ihr ins Gesicht hielt.

„Saug", befahl er, Kanra jedoch presste ihre Lippen zusammen und versuchte den Kopf weg zu drehen.

„Das war ein Befehl, saug!" brüllte Shizuo und streckte ihn ihr einfach gewaltsam in den Mund. Aus Reflex jedoch, Biss sie zu. Shizuo schrie auf schlug Kanra erneut hart ins Gesicht, dass sie vom Bett fiel.

„Du verdammte Bitch!" schrie Shizuo stieg vom Bett und schlug unbarmherzig auf Kanra ein. Sie versuchte sich zu schützen allerdings waren ihre Arme immer noch auf dem Rücken gefesselt. Als Shizuo endlich seine Wut ausgelassen hatte, griff er wieder nach Kanras Haaren und schleifte sie zum Wandschrank, warf sie dort hinein und schloss ab. Hämmerte einmal gegen die verschlossene Tür und schrie dabei.

„Mach das nicht noch einmal, klar!"

Bevor er dann den Raum verließ. Kanra zog ihre schmerzenden Beine an ihren Wunden Körper. Sie schlurzte, ihr tat alles weh, der Dildo war noch an, es war dunkel und kalt. Sie hatte allen Grund zum Weinen gehabt, aber nicht hier, nicht für dieses Monster, redete Kanra sich immer wieder ein. ‚Ich darf ihm nicht diesen Triumpf geben' denn sobald er befriedig ist in irgendeiner Art und Weise hätte sie ihren Zweck für ihn erfüllt, das Monster würde sie endgültig töten. Ihr war immer klar gewesen das sie irgendwann durch Shizu-chan sterben würde aber in einem Kampf, nicht so. Das Schlurzen hörte abrupt auf ‚ich bin nicht das erste Mal in so einer Situation nur das sonst..'

Sie hörte wie Shizuo zurück kam. Aber nicht zu ihr sondern er stieg zurück in sein Bett. Es war still und dunkel, ihre Kräfte verließen sie und schlief komatös ein.

* * *

 **Shizuo:** Ernsthaft warum stellst du mich als Brutalo hin, selbst wenn es ´ne weibliche Vision vom Floh ist. So was mach ich **nicht!**

 **Izaya:** Soll das heißen wenn du mich gefangen hättest das du so etwas mit machen würdest, ich kriege Angst, **Hilfe** ist doch gut das Kanra-chan sich opfert und nicht mich in diese Gesichte mit einbringt:)

 **Ich:** Keine Sorge Izaya in den nächsten Geschichten die ich Hoch lade bist du wieder Unk und Shizuo keine Sorge das war das letzte Kapitel wo du dich wie ein Arsch benimmst, versprochen aber da setzt nämlich dein schlechtes Gewissen ein.

 **Izaya:** In deinen nächsten Geschichten.. was hast du alles mit mir vor, Shizu-chan rette mich.

 **Shizuo:** Kann nichts machen, sie schreibt die Geschichten, UND NENN MICH NICHT SHIZU-CHAN *reist Straßenschild aus dem Boden*

 **Izaya:** *Zückt Messer*

 **Ich:** Nicht in meinem Studio, seit Kapitel 1 sieht es hier schon aus wie ein Trümmerfeld, macht das bei Shinra, oh bei the way bitte Reviewen.


	4. Gewissen

Gewissen

Kanra wurde durch das Geräusch vom entriegeln des Schrankes wach. Ihr Herz raste als sie spürte, dass eine Hand hinein Griff. Jedoch holte Shizuo nur eins seine Barkeeper Outfits raus und versuchte dabei so gut wie möglich das zusammen gekauerte Mädchen zu ignorieren.

Der Anblick gestern hatte ihm gefallen, doch heute wollte er diese Gestalt nicht sehen. Er wusste selbst nicht warum, aber seit er gestern die Beherrschung verloren, sie verprügelt und in den Schrank gesperrt hatte fühlte er sich miss. Sehr viel mieser als sonst wenn er die Beherrschung verlor und Menschen verletzte.

Er konnte sich nicht erklären warum, Kanra war mehr ein Monster als er selbst welches aus Spaß die Leben von Menschen zerstörte oder indirekt beendete. Er sollte sich nicht schlecht fühlen er sollte daran denken sie bezahlen zu lassen, für alles.

Aber das Gefühl blieb.

Shizuo verriegelte wieder den Schrank, zog sich an und ging in die Küche. Füllte sich ein Glas mit Milch und kippte es in einem Zug hinunter, wobei ihm einfiel das er Kanra schon seit vorgestern Abend fest hielt. Er hatte ihr die gesamte Zeit noch nicht zu essen gegeben, geschweige denn zu trinken.

Egal was sie alles verbrochen hatte, keiner verdiente es zu hungern.

Also ging er zurück in sein Schlafzimmer und öffnete erneut die Schranktür. Kanra kauerte sich enger zusammen und wand sich weiter in die Ecke des Schrankes. Shizuo packte Kanra am Arm, diese zuckte zusammen und lies leisen schmerzhaften schrei los. Doch darauf achtete Shizuo kaum als ihm klar wurde wie kalt Kanra war. Er knirschte die Zähne zusammen.

Das ergab doch keinen Sinn, er wollte Rache, er wollte dass sie bezahlt. Warum also wurde er auf sich wütend wenn er sie so sah.

Das zittern von Kanra wurde stärker, als sie Shizuo´s Zähneknirschen hörte. Sie wollte nicht sterben, aber sie konnte und wollte nicht betteln, ihr rauer Hals und ihr Stolz hinderten sie daran.

Sie spürte wie Shizuo sie rasch aus dem Schrank zog, ‚ _Das war´s dann wohl, töte mich, Shizu-chan und zeig mir, dass du das Monster bist, für das ich dich immer gehalten habe._ '

Shizuo hievte sich Kanra, kurzer Hand im Prinzessinne-Styl auf die Arme und sah überall die Blaueflecken die er ihr gestern beigebracht hatte, als er Richtung Küche ging.

Er setzte sie auf einen Stuhl im Esstisch und befahl ihr knapp „Bleib", wie bei einem Hund, Kanra war das jedoch egal, sie wollte nur das diese Hölle aufhörte(und wohl wissend das sie dem Monster nicht entkommen konnte wie sonst bei ähnlichen Situationen)und er es beendet indem er ihren Hals bricht, wie er es immer angekündigt hatte.

Desto erstaunter war sie als Shizuo wieder kam, ihr etwas rundes Gläsernes an die Lippen hielt und bestimmte sagte „Trink". Sie öffnete den Mund und spürte wie Wasser ihren Hals hinunter floss. Daraufhin hielt er ihr etwas anderes an die Lippen, etwas warmes, ein Löffel mit Nudelsuppe darin und ein knappes „Iss" ertönte, sie öffnete den Mund und die Suppe gelangte in ihren Hals hinunter. Ein weiterer Löffel voll und noch einer. Irgendwann hörte er auf, die Schüssel war wohl leer.

Als Shizuo aufstand beschloss Kanra auf Shizuo´s offensichtliches Gewissen zu plädieren, wenn er Schuldgefühle hatte könnte sie dies nutzen um zu entkommen. Sie wollte stark klingeln, doch nur ein leises flüstern verließ ihre Lippen. Shizuo hörte das flüstern, verstand aber nichts.

„Wie war das? Lauter Floh!"

Kanra schluckte, dies schien doch keine gute Idee zu sein, aber jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr zurück. Also widerholte sie es lauter, wobei ihre Stimme brach.

„B-bitte.. Shizuo.. lass mich gehen..", Shizuo sah wie Kanra zitterte und dieses Gefühl wurde schlimmer. Kanra nahm das Schweigen als schlechtes Zeichen und geriet in Panik, ihre Maske brach nun endgültig.

„Bitte.. Shizuo.. ich werde keinem hiervon erzählen.. du wirst mich nie wieder in Ikebukuro sehen.. ich werde das Land verlassen wenn du willst.." Ihr flehen endete abrupt als sie einen Arm um ihre Schulter und einen anderen um ihre Oberschenkel spürte und von Stuhl gehoben wurde.

Shizuo starrte entsetzt auf seine ach so verhasste Erzfeindin wie sie in seinen Armen zitterte und praktisch um ihr Leben bettelt. Er hasste Kanra, sicher, er hatte keinen Grund sie nicht zu hassen. Aber er wollte sie nicht so sehen. Sie würde ihre Strafe von ihm bekommen, keine Frage, aber nicht so. Sie war immer noch eiskalt.

Er trug sie zu Couch legte sie flach auf den Bauch und hob ihren Hintern nach oben. Er schaltete den Dildo aus und zog ihn vorsichtig raus. Er hörte wie Kanra stöhnte. Als nächste löste er ihre Handschellen und setzte sie richtig hin. Ihre Handgelenke waren Wund gescheuert. Nachdem Shizuo den Blutfluss durch leichtes reiben angekurbelt hatte, saß er von der Couch auf, befahl wieder „Bleib" und ging seinen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten suchen.

Kanra konnte sich nicht vorstellen was dieses Monster jetzt vor hatte. Sollte sie versuchen zu fliehen, _‚Nein, ich bin momentan nicht physisch im Stande eine Flucht durch zu führen ,ich habe keine Ahnung, was er vorhat, wenn er bemerkt das ich auch nur mit den Gedanken spiele zu fliehen bin ich tot oder noch schlimmer.'_

Shizuo kam keine Minute später zurück, er sah das Kanra sich keinen Millimeter gerührt zu haben schien, nicht einmal die Augenbinde hatte sie versucht abzunehmen.

Shizuo setze sich neben Kanra auf die Couch und begann ihre Handgelenke zu verbinden, auch dabei rührte sie sich nicht.

Als ihre Handgelenke verbunden waren, löste er die Augenbinde, Kanra blinzelte sehr stark um sich an das plötzliche Licht zu gewöhnen.

Shizuo hob Kanra wieder hoch, trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer, legte sie aufs Bett und stieg über sie. In ihren roten Augen sah er Angst, nachdem was er ihr gestern Abend angetan hatte, konnte er es ihr nicht verdenken. Doch er hasste diesen Blick, jeder auf der Straße sah ihn mit Furcht an, nur Kanra nie.

Shizuo wollte nicht das auch sie ihn so ansah, er lehnte sich über ich Gesicht und streichelte ihre Wange..

Fortsetzung Folgt~

* * *

 **Shizuo:** Ist das dein Ernst? Warum beendest du die Geschichte mit einem Kliffhänger?

 **Ich:** Jetzt bleib ruhig Shizu-chan, ich weiß nicht was du hast ich habe mein Versprechen gehalten und dich liebenswerter gemacht. Sehr viel liebenswerter~

 **Izaya:** Shizu-chan ist _mir!_ *zückt Messer*

 **Ich:** Nicht in dieser Welt~ jetzt pack brav dein Messer weg und ich verspreche dir bald eine Geschichte mit dir und Shizuka-chan~ und einen Gastauftritt in dieser Welt~

 **Izaya:** Keine faulen Tricks, Autor Kanra-san~!

 **Ich:** Wäre ich denn so dreist, einem wie dir und Shizu-chan ins Gesicht zu lügen?

 **Shizuo/Izaya: JA!**

 **Ich:** *schniff* ihr seit fies.

 **Izaya:** Du ist ein weibliches Ich von mir, sicher kannst du lügen.

 **Ich:** Wenn das die Vorlage meint, kann ich schlecht etwas dagegen sagen~


	5. Erstes Mal

Erstes Mal

 _Shizuo hob Kanra wieder hoch, trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer, legte sie aufs Bett und stieg über sie. In ihren roten Augen sah er Angst, nachdem was er ihr gestern Abend angetan hatte, konnte er es ihr nicht verdenken. Doch er hasste diesen Blick, jeder auf der Straße sah ihn mit Furcht an, nur Kanra nie._

 _Shizuo wollte nicht das auch sie ihn so ansah, er lehnte sich über ich Gesicht und streichelte ihre Wange_ und hinterließ einen leichten Kuss auf ihren Lippen.

Er küsste sie ein weiteres Mal, diesen mit Zunge, zwar merkte Shizuo das Kanra es zu ließ aber auch, dass sie es nicht genoss. Sie bewegte sich nicht, es wirkte für ihn so als ob sie ihren Geist in den hintersten Winkel verband hätte und nur noch eine Puppe sei.

Shizuo befürchtete bereits ihre Psyche zu sehr beschädigt zu haben. ‚Ich sollte dann versuchen es wieder gut zu machen, aber zuerst muss ich sie mal aus dieser Trance raus holen'.

Er küsste sich an ihrem Hals runter bis zu ihrer Schulter dort biss er einmal kräftig zu, Kanra schrie laut vor Schmerzen auf und schlug einmal gegen Shizuo´s Schläfe. ‚Wach ist sie schon mal wieder'. Er ließ von ihr ab und sah sich die Bissspur an die zu bluten begann, also lehnte er sich darüber und leckte er das Blut weg.

Kanra begann dadurch wieder zu söhnen, wie den Abend zuvor. Während er an ihrer Wunde leckte spielte er gleichzeitig mit ihren Brüsten, wodurch nur lauter stöhnte.

Als die Wund nicht mehr blutete, küsste er Kanra noch mal leicht auf die Lippen und lehnte sich dann an ihr Ohr.

„Tut mir Leid, das ich dir wieder weh getan habe, aber versuch nicht noch mal mich zu ignorieren. Du sollst schließlich mitbekommen was ich mit dir vor habe." Er pauste kurz und griff dabei an ihre Vagina die leicht Feucht war. „Es scheint auch als würde dir das gefallen, oder Floh?"

Kanra wollte zuerst widersprechen, hatte aber Angst davor was Shizuo tun würde wenn, zudem Genoss sie es dieses Mal wirklich etwas. Es ging weiter, Shizuo hob ihre Hüfte an und öffnete seinen Reisverschluss. Kanra sah entsetzt das Shizuo´s Ding um einiges größer war als der Dildo zuvor, sie hatte schon viele Male Männer an ihrem Höhepunkt gesehen, aber keiner kam an diese Größe ran.

‚Verdammtes Biest, an ihm ist wirklich alles ein Monster, _oh_ und er scheint nicht mal voll Hart zu sein, was für ein Kreatur ist er bitte, er kann nicht wirklich denken das das in mich rein geht', dachte sich Kanra, aber unglücklicher Weise schien Shizuo anderer Ansicht zu sein.

* * *

Shizuo postierte sich über ihre Vagina, Kanra nahm an er würde sofort in sie hinein stoßen, aber nein er beugte sich über ihre Vagina und begann sie zu lecken. Kanra klappte sich vor Schreck die Hände über den Mund, unwillentlich ihre Stimme nach draußen zu lassen. Sie wollte es nicht wahr haben, aber das fühlte sich überirdisch gut an.

Shizuo lachte innerlich über Kanra´s Reaktion und neckte sie weiter. Nach einer Weile spürte sie wie Shizuo die Spitze. Es tat weh, er war viel zu groß.

Shizuo sah in ihrem Gesicht das sie schmerzen hatte, ohne groß zu überlegen lehnte er sich wieder über ihr Gesicht und streichelte ihre Wange. Kanra sah ihn verwirrt an und in dem Moment als sie sprechen wollte, schloss Shizuo erneut ihre Lippen mit den seinen.

Dadurch entspannte Kanra sich etwas und Shizuo stieß sie weiter langsam in sie hinein.

Er wollte sich selbst einreden dies nur zu machen um einfacher in sie eindringen zu können. Doch die Wahrheit war er wollte das Kanra sich auch dabei wohl fühlt, er wollte sie nicht mehr verletzen und angst in ihren Augen sehen. Das sah er in jedem der ihn erkannte, er wollte diesen Blick nicht auch bei ihr sehen. Seine Rache war ihm egal geworden, er wollte nur dem Blick aus Kanra´s Gesicht verschwinden lassen.

Er löste den Kuss lass er einmal komplett in ihr eingedrungen war. Shizuo blickte in ihre Augen, er sah dort weder ihr typisches grinsen, noch Wut, noch Angst. Er sah nur lüsternes Funkel in dem tiefen Rot. Also begann er sich zu bewegen zuerst langsam und vorsichtig, doch schnell beschleunigte er das Tempo. Kanra zitterte, stöhnte und schrie in Ektase.

Ihr Zeitgefühl hatte sich schon vor einer Weile verloren, sie wusste nicht wie lange Shizuo schon diese Gefühle in ihr hervorbrachte oder wie lange er schon wie in Trance in sie stieß und dabei jegliche Stellen an ihren Hals, Nacken, Brüsten und Gesicht geküsst hatte.

Ihre Sinne kamen erst zurück als Shizuo stöhnte, „Ich komme..". In dem Moment riss Kanra ihre Augen auf und ihr Bewusstsein kehrte zurück. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich von ihm los zu reißen und begann ihn an zu flehen.

„Nicht.. nicht in mir, bitte nicht, Shizuo, Nein!" doch es war zu spät, ein plötzlicher starker Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Körper. Kanra konnte nicht mehr, sie spürte wie sich ein paar Tränen in ihren müden Augen bildeten. Das letzte was sie sah war wie Shizuo ihr über die Wange strich, bevor sie in die Bewusstlosigkeit driftete.

* * *

Shizuo sah den schlaffen, bewusstlosen Körper von Kanra vor sich. Vereinzelnde Tränen quollen aus ihren Augenwinkel hervor. Er wischte sie sanft von ihren Wangen und zog sich vorsichtig aus ihr heraus. Daraufhin ließ er sich erschöpft neben Kanra auf Bett fallen.

Wie er da so lang merkte er, dass Ihr Körper immer noch Kalt war. Shizuo stich ihr über das lange schwarze Haar zog sie zu sich in eine tiefe Umarmung und zog die Bettdecke über ihre Körper.

Frustriert erblickte er die Blauenflecken an ihren Körper.

‚Warum hab ich nur wieder so die Kontrolle verloren, ich hätte sie gestern Abend Totschlagen können. Ich bin so ein Idiot!' „Es tut mir leid!" flüsterte er schließlich.

‚Aber egal was ich getan habe, ich lass dich noch nicht gehen. Dafür sind deine Schulden viel zu hoch. Bis ich mich nicht vollständig gerecht habe. Aber ich werde dich nicht mehr Körperlich weh tun. Du bricht Leute durch deine Psychospielchen, wird Zeit das du etwas von deiner eigenen Medizin abbekommst und ich werde dabei meinen Spaß haben. Mal sehen wie lange du mitmachst, bevor du mein wirst?'

Shizuo blieb solange mit Kanra unter der Decke bis er meinte ihre Körpertemperatur sei wieder normal. Er stieg vorsichtig vom Bett um sie nicht zu wecken. Er fand die Tasche mit den Sexspielzeugen ein paar Schritte weiter vom Bett hob sie auf und holte zwei weiter Items heraus. Ein rotes Halsband mit passender Leine.

Er legte Kanra das Halsband um schloss die Leine an und belästigte diese am Bettpfosten. Der Verschluss ließ sich nur mit einem Schlüssel öffnen und Shizuo würde sicher gehen das Kanra daran nicht dran kommen würde. Er verstaute ihn in seiner Brieftasche bei seinem Kleingeld.

Da er seine Brieftasche draußen hatte, viel ihm ein das er nochmal einkaufen gehen sollte, vernünftige Ding dieses Mal. Es war noch früher Nachmittag, er könnte sich zusätzlich noch etwas bei ‚Russich Sushi' holen und sich noch etwas die Beine vertreten.

* * *

 **Izaya:** Ho, Shizu-chan will Kanra-chan´s Willen brechen, ob ihn das gelingt bezweifle ich.

 **Shizuo:** Häh? Wieso? Wie schwer kann das schon sein wenn du das hinkriegst?

 **Izaya:** Daran liegt es nicht, meine geliebten Menschen, zu lesen und Manipulieren, ist nicht schwer wenn man es kann, aber dir hier wird es offensichtlich an zwei Dingen scheitern.

 **Shizuo:** *verschränkt Arme* und die wären, Floh?

 **Izaya:** A; Man braucht ein ausgeprägtes Gespür dafür welche Züge man machen und planen muss um eine Person so zu beeinflussen. 2; Wir reden über eine weibliche Version von mir, ich brech nicht so leicht.

 **Shizuo:** *knurren*

 **Kanra:** Es gibt einen dritten Grund!

 **Shizuo/Izaya:** Der wäre?

 **Kanra:** Shizu-chan ist für sowas viel zu soft. Für mehr kuschel Scenen Reviewen!


	6. Mein Floh

Mein Floh

Shizuo wanderte durch die lauten Straßen von Ikebukuro und dachte an seinen Morgen mit Kanra. Endlich hatte er diesen Floh erwischt, hatte es zuerst vollkommen übertrieben, mit seine Rache und hätte sie dabei fast umgebracht und heute Morgen war sein Schlechtes Gewissen so unerträglich geworden, dass er fast auf den Gedanken gekommen war sie Frei zu lassen.. nun so schlecht war es dann doch nicht gewesen, wie das was er später mit ihr gemacht hatte.

Eigentlich hatte er für seinen Freientag nichts geplant gehabt, und wollte nur kurz spazieren gehen und etwas einkaufen, aber jetzt konnte er es kaum erwarten zurück in seine Wohnung zu kommen.

Ob Kanra schon wieder wach war? Er war nicht besonders grob gewesen, trotzdem war sie schließlich noch von gestern mitgenommen. Ach, nein, es geht immerhin um den Floh, diese Laus war immerhin zäher als sie wirkte. Wenn er heim kam, würde er immer noch Angst in ihren Augen sehen?

Während er Sex mit ihr gehabt hatte, hatte er vollkommen seine Rache vergessen und wollte bloß Kanra dazu bringen keine Angst mehr vor ihm zu haben.. aber warum? Shizuo war mit diesem Blick doch vertraut genug warum wollte er diesen Blick ausgerechnet nicht bei ihr sehen?

Auf einmal hörte er das vertraute Geräusch eines Pferdes, Celty´s Pferd ‚Shooter'. Und wenige Sekunden später hielt die Kopflose Reiterin vor ihm.

„Hallo Celty," meinte Shizuo munter, seine gute Laune deutlich sichtbar.

[Hallo Shizuo, tut mir Leid wenn ich störe aber kann ich dich etwas fragen?] tippte die Dullahan auf ihren PDA.

„Sicher worum geht´s?"

[Es geht um Kanra, du hast sie nicht zufällig gesehen, oder?]

„Denn Floh? Warum?"

[Vor zwei Tagen hatte sie mir den Nachmittag noch einen Auftrag gegeben. Die Bezahlung hätte ich gestern bekommen sollen, aber sie ist nicht zum Treffpunkt gekommen, ich kann sie nicht auf ihrem Handy erreichen, in ihrer Wohnung ist sie nicht auf der Dollar´s Webside war nichts zu finden und Kadota und Simon hatte ich auch gefragt nichts, ich mach mir langsam Sorgen]

Nun Shizuo hatte Kanra´s Handy in der Nacht zertrümmert, samt ihrem Messer, aber das Celty so intensiv nach Kanra suchen würde wunderte ihn etwas, es waren bloß 2 Tage und es war nicht ungewöhnlich das der Floh mal für 2-3 Wochen verschwandt, bloß weil sie ihre Bezahlung nicht bekommen hatte?

„Ich würde mir nicht wegen diesem Floh den Kopf zerbrechen, egal wie oft man sie zerquetscht, am Ende taucht sie wieder auf und geht einem auf die Nerven wie sonst auch."

[Das ist Ernst Shizuo, Kanra ist nicht die Umgänglichste Person(Gott bewahre) aber man kann sich darauf verlassen das sie nicht zu einem Treffpunkten erscheint sie einen Anruf und sie irgendwem Bescheid gibt wenn sie vorhat eine Weile unter zu tauchen. Was sie nicht getan hat, ihr Boss Shiki von den Awakusa-Kai sucht auch nach ihr, das zeigt wie erst die Sache ist]

„Die Yakuza? Weißt du irgendwas Genaueres?"

[Leider nicht, alles was ich weiß ist das sie wohl Informationen über eine Gang gesammelt hat welche sich zu weit in ihr Revier gewagt hatten, anscheinend hat er Kanra an dem Abend wo sie verschwunden ist noch angerufen, es klingelte kurz, dann war die Leitung tot]

„Untypisch für dem Floh hast recht, dann denken die also die Gang hat was damit zu tun?" Natürlich wusste Shizuo wo Kanra war aber dennoch wollte er wissen wer verdächtigt wurde der damit etwas zu tun haben könnte, zudem gefiel ihm der Gedanke überhaupt nicht das jemand anderes hinter ihr her sein könnte.

[Es wäre möglich. Kanra erwähnte das die Gang sie beim herumschnüffeln gesehen hatten, sie aber ohne Schwierigkeiten abhauen konnte, damit sind sie die Hauptverdächtigen] Celty senkte ihren PDA kurz und schrieb weiter.

[Ich hatte ihr an den Abend noch angeboten sie nachhause zu fahren aber sie wollte nicht. Ich mach mir solche Vorwürfe.]

„Das sie verschwinden würde konntest du doch nicht ahnen. Außerdem mach dir keine Sorgen, der Floh ist zäh. Anderes Thema, weißt du wo diese Gang rumlungert?"

[Schon, warum? Was hast du vor?]

„Wenn die was mit dem Verschwinden des Flohs zu tun haben, finde ich es raus!"

[Wie? Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um Kanra?]

„Nicht im Traum, aber wenn jemand diesen Floh zertritt, bin ich das!" Das war nicht gelogen, Kanra war ihm, sie war seine Beute, sein Floh. Und wenn irgendwer auch nur mit dem Gedanken spielte, ihr nachzustellen würde er das nicht auf sich beruhen lassen.

Blut wäre das einzige Zahlungsmittel, welches bezahlt werden würde. Fasse irgendeiner seinen Floh an.. seine Kanra.

* * *

Kanra wachte mit einem Stechen im Rücken auf. Sie lag in Shizuo´s Bett unter der Decke.

Zwar war sie immer noch nackt aber überrascht und vor allem froh darüber, dass das Monster sie nicht wieder in den Schrank oder das Bad gesperrt hatte und sie unter der warmen Decke liegen gelassen hatte.

Als sie sich grade fragte warum sie nicht gefesselt war, hörte sie unter sich ein Glöckchen.

Kanra führte ihren Zeige- und Mittelfinger an ihren Hals und erneut ertönte ein leises klingelndes Geräusch, einer Glocke. Sie tastete weiter bis ihre Vermutung bestätigt wurde. Sie war mit einem Halsband mit Leine ans Bett gefesselt. Mit einem schweren Umhängeschloss welches die Teile verband und einem weitern welches das Halsband an Ort und Stelle hielt.

Mit einem nervig klingelnden Glöckchen.

‚Fehlen nur noch Katzenohren und passender Schwanz und ich wäre Passend ausgestattet für eines von Erika-sans Doujinshis'. Dachte Kanra entmutigt. ‚Aber immer noch besser als der Schrank'.

Sie erhaschte einen kurzen Blick über die Bettkante und sah eine Provisorische Toilette und Klopapier. Und einer Plastikwasserflasche auf dem Nachttisch.

Schade wenn es Glas wäre hätte sie sich befreien können, aber so dumm war das Monster dann doch nicht. Seufzend vergrub sie ihren Kopf in eines der Kissen.

„Er hat mich zwar heute nicht geschlagen aber ich will nicht als seine Sex-Sklavin enden." Ein erneuter blick auf den Nachttisch, dieses Mal auf den Wecker.

„20:30, wenn er noch spazieren ist kommt er bestimmt bald wieder." Kanra würde es nie eingestehen aber sie zitterte bei den Gedanken, dass dieses unvorhersehbare Monster bald zurück sein würde.

„Wahrscheinlich nimmt er mich noch mal durch, vorm schlafen gehen und dann nach dem aufstehen vor der Arbeit und dann wenn er abends wieder kommt. Oh, ich sehe es praktisch vor mir." Meinte sie in einem belustigten Ton bevor eine Träne ihren Augen entwischte.

„Ich will nicht", schlunzte sie. „Gut, es ist nicht so schlimm wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe, aber auch nur wenn ich nicht wieder als Abregungsmittel diene. Heute Mittag war er sanfter gewesen weil sich sein Gewissen gemeldet hat. Aber was ist wenn er wieder wütend wird.. ich hab kein Interesse wieder geschlagen zu werden und das mein Rücken den Sex.. nein, die Vergewaltigung überstanden hat ohne durch zu brechen ist ein Wunder."

Den Rest der Nacht lag sie wach und dachte an mögliche Flucht Möglichkeiten, die sie immer wieder neu ausarbeiten musste, weil sie nicht einmal erahnen konnte wie Shizuo reagieren würde.

Shizuo war immer noch nicht zurück als sie dann gegen Mitternacht einschlief.

Bis sie durch ein bekanntes Geräusch geweckt wurde, das wiehern des Motorrads vom Kopflosen Reiter.

„Celty!"

* * *

 **Izaya:** Oh, Celty rettet Kanra-chan aus Shizu-chans klauen? Bist du sicher Autor-san?

 **Ich:** *grinsen* vielleicht will ich das alle das denken~

 **Erika:** Tja, nur eine Möglichkeit rauszukriegen wie es weiter geht, _Reviewen~_

 **Shizuo:** Kanra entkommt mir noch nicht so schnell

 **Izaya:** Woher willst du das wissen Shizu-chan?

 **Shizuo:** Sie ist mir, und was mir ist lass ich mir nicht nehmen

 **Izaya:** *träne* ich dachte du liebst _mich,_ Shizu-chan..

 **Shizuo:** *umarmt Izaya* Tu ich, du bist Kanra nur weiblich

 **Izaya:** Für den Schreck verlang ich, eine _besondere_ Entschuldigung

 **Shizuo:** *grinsen*

 **Erika:** *Nasenbluten, Kamera holen*

 **Kadota:** Wenn du nicht willst das Shizuo mit einem Automaten nach dir wirft, lässt du das lieber

 **Ich:** *seufz* hier wurde es schlagartig voller, wie findet ihr immer wieder mein Studio?


	7. Ruhige Nacht

Ruhige Nacht

 _Bis sie durch ein bekanntes Geräusch geweckt wurde, das wiehern des Motorrads vom Kopflosen Reiter._

„ _Celty!"_

Kanra sprang förmlich auf dem Bett, zum Fenster, doch sie erreichte es nicht. Es war Lachhaft nur wenige Zentimeter hielten sie vom Griff entfernt. Wenn sie das Fenster öffnen könnte und nach Celty rufen könnte wäre sie frei.

Celty würde sie raus holen, ohne irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. Sie könnte einfach nach Hause und die Zeit hier vergessen und sie von Shizuo in Zukunft fernhalten.

Sie würde das Land verlassen und nie wieder kommen. Wenn sie doch nur an das Fenster ran kommen würde. Doch sie hörte wieder das wiehern wie es sich entfernte, sie brach vor dem Bett zusammen und ließ ein paar Tränen fallen. Bis sie die Wohnungstür hörte welche sich wieder in die Realität führte.

Sofort krabbelte sie zurück ins Bett, erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr und konnte sich schlafen stellen bevor Shizuo das Zimmer betrat.

Er stapfte leise zum Bett so als wollte er sie nicht wecken. Dann hörte sie das rascheln von Kleidern.

‚Oh, bitte nicht, es ist bereits nach 3, bitte nicht mehr'.

Shizuo hob das Lacken hoch und stieg ins Bett. Kanra konnte spüren wie er seine Arme um sie legte, zu sich zog und an seine Brust presste.

Sie merkte aber auch dass er seine Boxers noch an hatte. Also wollte er es die Nacht nicht mehr tun. Er trete Kanra auf die andere Seite so, dass er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Er strich zuerst über ihre Haare, danach über ihre Wange und küsste sie schließlich sanft auf die Lippen. In dem Moment merkte sie das etwas anders war als zuvor.

Shizuo´s Mund schmeckte nach Erdbeermilch und Pudding, aber jetzt schmeckte er nach Eisen.

Kanra wollte nicht riskieren die Augen zu öffnen, und dadurch verraten das sie wach war. Shizuo zog sie noch näher an sie ran. Nun waren ihre Körper aneinander gepresst und Kanra´s Kopf ruhte unter Shizuo´s Kinn. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen noch enger an Shizuo zu sein, aber irgendwie schaffte er es sie noch fester an sich zu drücken. Er fuhr noch einmal durch ihr Haar, bevor er begann leise vor sich hin zu flüstern.

„Wie viele sind noch hinter dir her?" in dem Moment schlug Kanra unwillkürlich ihre Augen auf, da ihr Gesicht aber momentan nicht in Shizuo´s Blickfeld lag bemerkte er es nicht, was Kanra auch egal war, das einzige was ihr durch den Kopf schoss war.

‚Wie bitte?' doch sie blieb ruhig liegen, bis sie sicher war, dass das Monster schlief (was nicht lange dauerte). Es gelang ihr sich etwas aus seinen Griff zu winden um auf seine Brust sehen zu können. Und dort befand sich etwas was sie bereits erahnt hatte. Ein Verband. Und auch sonst war er von leichteren Verletzungen überseht, so wie sie ihn kannte wären diese bereits morgen nicht mehr sich bar.

Aber wer war im Stande das Monster von Ikebukuro so zu zurichten, mit Ausnahme von ihr selbst, natürlich.

Shizuo ging für gewöhnlich Banden kämpfen aus dem Weg, wenn keine Unbeteiligten mit reingezogen wurden. Beziehungsweise beendete sie durch seine bloße Anwesenheit, weil keiner Lust hatte das fliegen beigebracht zu bekommen. Er musste sich bewusst mit einer solchen Gruppe angelegt haben, aber warum?

Immerhin hasst er Gewalt, in dem Moment flackerten einige Erinnerungen hoch wo Shizuo komplett die Kontrolle verloren hatte, natürlich war Kanra involviert und ein amüsiertes Lächel stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.

Kanra strich über den Verband um seine Brust, bevor sie sich dagegen lehnte und einschlief, sie merkte noch wie Shizuo´s Arme sich wieder enger um sie schlossen.

* * *

 **Erika:** Aaaaah, so kurz und doch so süß~

 **Ich:** Ich weiß ich werde die Frage bereuen aber was ist deiner Meinung nach so süß?

 **Erika:** Ist doch offensichtlich, Fem. Izaya weiß ganz genau wie Shizuo schmeckt~

 **Kadota:** Das wird mir zu viel -_-

 **Ich:** Warum bist du dann hier, was mich zu meiner nicht gestellten Frage vom letzten Mal bringt. Warum bist du HIER und wie zur Hölle hast du mein Studio gefunden.

 **Kadota:** Erika hat mich eingeladen um ihren Einzug zu Feiern

 **Ich:** Warum kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern dem Zugestimmt zu haben

 **Shizuo:** Das Einziehen oder das Einladen?

 **Ich:** BEIDES

 **Izaya:** Uh, Autor-san ist sauer~ Interessant~ Interessant~

 **Ich:** Ich bin kein Beobachtungsobjekt Izaya, noch ein Wort und das nächste Kapitel wird wieder brutaler

 **Izaya:** Mir egal, du Autor-Kanra-chan bist in der Gesichte das Opfer~

 **Ich:** ..St- stimmt.. das nächste Kapitel von ‚Neko Izaya Owner Shizuo' wird für dich brutaler

 **Shizuo:** Reviewt damit es weiter geht, auch wenn Kanra auch so weiter schreiben würde

 **Ich:** Verrat das doch nicht


	8. Morgen

Morgen

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie alleine im Bett auf Shizuo war bereits aufgestanden, doch die Stelle wo er gelegen hatte war noch warm. Die Tür öffnete sich und Shizuo stand in der Schwelle.

„Morgen."

„M-morgen, Shizu-ch… äh Shizuo woher hast du die ganzen Verletzungen," sagte Kanra immer noch etwas verängstigt.

„Später," meinte Shizuo ging zum Wandschrank holte ein alter weises, langes T-Shirt von sich heraus, ging zu Kanra nahm die Leine vom Halsband und meinte „zieh das über."Kanra zog da T-Shirt über sich was solang war das es einige Zentimeterüber ihre Beine ging. Dann hielt er ihr seine Hand hin. Kanra rechnete zuerst mit einem Schlag und zuckte zusammen.

„Komm," sprach Shizuo ungewohnt freundlich. Kanra nahm zögernd Shizuos Hand und folgte ihm in die Küche.

* * *

Es war für zwei Personen gedeckt. Shizuo setzte Kanra auf einen Stuhl, holte noch etwas Reis und setzte sich dann ihr gegenüber an den Tisch.

Shizuo begann zu essen während Kanra noch etwas herum stocherte.

„Es ist nicht vergiftet, iss." Brummelte Shizuo, von seiner plötzlich aggressiveren Stimme erneut daran erinner wer ihr gegenüber saß, tat Kanra was er sagte und aß.

Trotz der erneuten Angst vor dem Monster, hörte sie nach ein paar Mundvoll wieder auf.

„Woher hast du diese Verletzungen?" fragte sie erneut.

Shizuo sah sie an, hörte schließlich auf und antwortete ihr.

„Gestern bin ich Celty begegnet, sie hat nach dir gesucht und meinte dass auch deine Bosse von den Yakuza auf der Suche nach dir sind. Sie verdächtigten diese neue Gang etwas damit zu tun zu haben, da sie dich beim schnüffeln erwischt hatten." Shizuo hielt kurz inne Kanra sah etwas geschockt aus.

„Dich haben sie nicht verdächtigt, huh?" meinte sie schließlich.

„Du bist mir auch sonst immer entkommen." Kanra grinste leicht und nickte ironisch.

„Jedenfalls bin ich in das Versteck dieser Typen eingedrungen und habe dort alles fertig gemacht. Deine Bosse haben das alles am Ende verschwinden lassen, naja, meine Verletzungen hab ich einen miesen Bastard zu verdanken mit einer Automatik-Waffe, war nicht so schlimm Shinra hat mich wieder zusammen geflickt." Kanra schwieg kurz biss sich auf die Unterlippe und fragte nervös.

„Warum?"

„Hah?"

„Warum bist du damit gegangen, du wusstet das ich nicht dort war, also warum hast du diese Bande zerschlagen."

„Weil zudenken, dass sobald ich dich wieder frei lasse du sofort von solchen Panks gefangen wirst, fühlte sich irgendwie ätzend an."

„Mit denen wäre ich auch schon alleine fertig geworden." Sagte Kanra in ihrer üblichen selbst sicher in Art, Shizuo grinste.

„W-was?"

„Du scheinst doch noch ganz der alte Floh wie sonst zu sein." Kanra lief rot an.

„Glaubst du etwa dass mich deine Foltermethoden gebrochen haben." Schrie sie mit einem Tomatenroten Gesicht. War vom Stuhl aufgesprungen und hatte ihre Hände auf den Tisch geknallt.

Plötzlich spürte sie wie Shizuo ihr Shirt packte, sie zu sich zog und ihre Lippen aufeinander presste. Er begann mit seiner Zunge einen Weg in Kanras Mund zu finden. Sie gab schließlich nach und küsste ihn zurück. Als die beiden den Kuss beendeten um Luft zu holen, strich Shizuo wieder über ihre Wange.

„Dieses Gesicht von dir gefällt mir am besten." Kanra wurde wieder rot, setzte sich beschämt und aß Stuhr weiter um Shizuos grinsen auszuweichen.

* * *

Als sie fertig war griff Shizuo Kanra am Handgelenk und zog sie Widerstandslos zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Lies sich aufs Bett werfen und ließ sich das Halsband umlegen. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf in ein Kopfkissen und hörte wie sich Shizuo sich seine Barkeeperklamotten anzog.

Als er dann das Zimmer verließ, hielt ihn Kanra mit einer Frage auf.

„Du sagtest vorhin, du würdest mich wieder gehen lassen, wann wird das sein." Shizuo blieb kurz stehen und meinte dann.

„Kommt drauf an, gibt es noch mehr Leute die dich auf den Kicker haben?" Kanra grinste.

„Halb Ikebukuro, dich eingeschlossen, Shizu-chan." Bei dem letzten Wort das sie sagte, kam Panik in ihr hoch, sie hatte unbewusst ‚Shizu-chan' gesagt. Sie blieb wie paralysiert liegen und er wartete ihre Strafe. Sie merkte wie Shizuo zurück in den Raum kam, genau auf sie zu.

Kanra zitterte, schloss ihre Augen und erwartete schmerzen, doch es kam nichts.

Shizuo streichelte ihren Kopf und sagte sanft. „Ich tue dir nicht mehr weh, Floh." Kanra sah etwas beruhigter dem Blonden in seine goldenen Augen.

„Du hast nichts dagegen wenn ich Shizu-chan sage?" fragte sie immer noch ängstlich.

„Nun ich nenn dich immer noch Floh, daher ist es nur gerecht, oder?" Kanra grinste, Shizuo küsste sie auf die Stirn und ging. Kanra ließ sich entspannt aufs Bett fallen.

„Shizu-chan du bist komisch."

* * *

 **Erika:** Kanra-chan~~? Warum werden deine Kapitel immer kürzer

 **Ich:** Ich will es spannend lassen, außerdem hab ich jetzt nicht mehr so viel Zeit um Geschichten hoch zu laden…

 **Erika:** *schock* e-e-eine Schreibpause…

 **Ich:** Was, nein, ich werde nur vielleicht nicht mehr jede Woche was hochladen sondern nur ab und an mal. Hatte ja vorher ja schon keinen festen Hochladetermine.


	9. Warum bist du sauer?

Warum bist du sauer?

Den Abend kam Shizuo pünktlich Heim. Er stampfte genervt ins Schlafzimmer auf Kanra zu. Sie fuhr leicht zusammen als er zu ihr ins Bett kam, ohne Vorwarnung küsste er sie auf den Mund drückte sie somit auf die Matratze und begann ihre Brüste zu drücken und zu ziehen.

Kanra bekam langsam keine Luft mehr und schlug Shizuo hektisch gegen die Schulter. Shizuo bemerkte dies und ließ von ihr ab. Kanra hustete kurz, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch bevor Shizuo sich wieder auf sie stürzte.

Er war wirklich schlecht drauf, Shizuo leckte, küsste und biss Kanras gesamten Körper vor allem auf ihren Hals und ihren Nacken hatte er es abgesehen. Shizuo sprach den ganzen Prozess lang kein Wort, er atmete nur entnervt, während Kanra unter ihm zitterte, stöhnte und schrie.

Sie versuchte einige Male ihn zum sprechen zu bringen, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Seine Augen waren gefüllt mit Wut und Lust. Als er dann seine Finger in sie steckte, hörte sie auf zu versuchen ihn aufzuhalten, sie schloss die Augen, ließ sich auf die Arme und Knie drehen und ertrug das starke hinein stoßen von Shizuos Penis in ihr bis er kam.

* * *

Schwer atmend ließ sich Shizuo neben der ebenso schwer atmenden Kanra fallen, welsche immer noch ans Bett geleint war.

Er stieß ein-zwei Mal mit dem Zeigefinger gegen das Glöckchen um Kanras Hals, bevor es sie zu sich zog und an sich presste.

Jetzt wo er sich wieder beruhigt hatte konnte Kanra ihn endlich fragen.

„Hey, warum warst du denn so sauer, Shizu-chan?"Shizuo starrte mit traurigen goldenen Augen in die kaminroten, müden Augen von Kanra, strich ihr übers Gesicht und Haare.

„Nicht so wichtig." Meinte er träge.

„Mag sein, aber ich wüsste schon gerne was dich so nervt das du mich halb tot fickst?" Shizuo sah wieder traurig drein.

„Shizu-chan…?" wieder strich er über ihr Gesicht und auch über die tiefe Bissspur an ihren Nacken. Er lehnte sich weiter zu ihr und begann die Wunde sauber zu lecken. Als es auf hörte zu bluten, stieg er vom Bett, ging zu Kanras Bettseite, löste die Leine und reichte ihr seine Hand.

„Komm" Kanra nahm zögern Shizuos Hand und ließ sich aus dem Bett ziehen, nur damit ihre Beine nach gaben und zu Boden ging. Sie wurde kurzerhand von Shizuo auf seine Arme gehievt.

* * *

Im Prinzessinnenstyle trug er Kanra ins Bad, setzte sie in die Badewanne und stellte sich ebenfalls hinein.

„Hey, was soll das?" Der Blonde schaute kurz in die verwirrten roten Augen.

„Du kannst nicht mal alleine stehen wie willst dich alleine waschen?" meinte er und setzte sich hinter Kanra. Das Wasser stieg immer höher, und wo es sie berührte entspannte sich Kanras Körper.

Auf einmal wurde Wasser über ihren Kopf geschüttet, sie drehte sich um und sah gerade wie Shizuo sich ebenfalls einen Eimerwasser über den Kopf goss. Er griff nach dem Shampoo und spritzte etwas ihr und sich selbst in die Haare.

„Ich reib es bei dir ein, du bei mir." Kam es knapp von dem Blonden. Kanra protestierte nicht und machte sich daran das Shampoo in Shizuos Haaren zu verteilen, Shizuo brauste sich ab und stieg schon mal aus der Wanne und trocknete sich ab.

„Bin gleich wieder da." Meinte er und ging, Kanra streckte sich in der Wanne und dachte nach.

‚Ich muss hier irgendwie raus. Aber im Moment schaffe ich es ja nicht mal alleine aus dieser Wanne, geschweige denn zur Tür. Selbst wenn würde Shizu-chan mich binnen weniger Sekunden wieder einfangen und auf eine Bestrafung bin ich nicht schaff. Vorhin war er schon angepisst, da will ich echt nicht den Bogen übersannen. Mal abgesehen davon das ich nicht scharf darauf bin nackt durch Ikebukuro zu laufen'.

Kanra ließ ihren Blick durch das Bad gleiten. ‚Es muss doch einen Weg geben um hier raus zu kommen. Shizu-chan müsste aus dem Haus sein oder zumindest Abgelenkt genug damit ich fliehen kann. Aber wenn er das Haus verlässt leint er mich an, vielleicht kann ich soweit sein Vertrauen gewinnen das er mich nicht mehr anleint wenn wir schlafen. Dann kann ich…' ihre Gedanken wurden durch ein klopfen gestoppt, im Türrahmen stand Shizuo mit einem Hemd für sie.

Er hob sie aus der Wanne, trocknete sie ab, streifte ihr das Hemd über und trug sie in die Küche. Das Essen war bereits fertig.

Sie aßen gemeinsam, doch nach einigen bissen versuchte Kanra ihr Plan voran zu treiben.

„Shizu-chan was war denn nun vorhin mit dir los?" fragte Kanra interessiert.

„Es… es war nichts besonders…."meinte Shizuo, jedoch merkte sie sofort das er lügt ‚Unberechenbar, ja. Gut in Lügen, nicht im Traum. Obwohl Shizu-chan immer freundlicher und niedlicher wird… Was? Nein, was stimmt mit dir nicht Hirn? Er hat dich entführt, halb tot geschlagen, mehrfach Vergewaltigt und er ist ganz bestimmt _nicht_ süß, mit diesen honiggoldenen Augen und… Konzentrier dich, Kanra, spiel mit.'

„War es wieder wegen eines Kunden?"

„Äh… ja… waren wieder ein paar nervige Typen dabei."

* * *

Sie unterhielten sich weiter es war sogar recht angenehm. Ein Hauch von Normalität, in einer Entführungsmisere. Sie spielten _Familie_ und Kanra kam der Gedanke, dass das genau das war was Shizuo wollte. Ein normales Leben mit Familie und Freunden, aber das hier war nichts weiter als eine Illusion, weiter nichts.

Sie beendeten das Essen und Shizuo wollte den Abwasch mach und später ins Schlafzimmer nach kommen.

„Bitte lass mich dir helfen, Shizu-chan."

„Warum Floh?"

„Ich liege den ganzen Tag nur im Bett und kann nichts machen, bitte." Shizuo stimmte zu und gemeinsam machen sie den Abwasch.

Alles war besser als früher wieder angeleint zu werden. Kanra überredete Shizuo sogar noch etwas mit ihr Fern zusehen. Sie sahen sich einen von den vielen Filmen an die Shizuo besaß, alle sam wo sein Bruder mitspielte.

‚Was für eine Obsession' dachte sich Kanra.

Nach etwa 50 Minuten viel etwas sachte auf Shizuos Schulter, Kanra einfach eingeschlafen. Er grinste bei dem Anblick und trug sie vorsichtig ins Schlafzimmer um sie nicht zu wecken, legte sie ins Bett, deckte sie zu, leinte sie an, legte sich neben Kanra ins Bett, küsste sie auf die Stirn und schlief ebenfalls ein.

* * *

 **Ich:** Puh, geschafft, Hochgeladen…

 **Erika:** Hat auch lange genug gedauert wie konntest du mir das nur antun?

 **Ich:** Ja ich will dir ja so viel schlechtes, Schmarotzer…

 **Erika:** Wo… wo ist Anri-chan ich hab noch ein Cosplay das ihr hervorragend stehen würde…~

 **Ich:** Ich rede von dir-

 **Erika: HAH?** Warum?

 **Ich:** Du wohnst ohne Miete in meinen Studio, ungebeten und klaust immer Shizuos Süßigkeiten und Treibst mich ständig in den Warnsinn das du ein Mpreg Shizaya Geschichte von mir willst…

 **Erika:** … kleine Mini Izaiza´s und Shizu-chans wären doch süß…

 **Ich:** *seufz* gut du kriegst deine Mpreg Shizaya Story

 **Erika:** Danke Kanra-chan~

 **Ich:** Ich sagte nicht wann es die Geschichte gibt~

 **Erika:** Gemein!


End file.
